Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = August 28''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Male | height = 190 cm (6'3") | weight = 87 kg (191 lbs.) | affiliation =None | previous affiliation =Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation =None | previous occupation = Arrancar #103, Espada | team =None | previous team = Privaron Espada, Espada | partner = None | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Giralda | manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 250 | anime debut = Episode 151 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japanese voice = Kōji Ishii | english voice = Peter Spellos | spanish voice = }} , sometimes romanized as Dordonii, is Arrancar Cientecimo Tercero (103rd) in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Appearance Dordoni's face resembles a stereotypical portrayal of the Devil. He has black hair and blue eyes. His hair resembles a pair of "horns" and he has a van-dyke beard and mustache. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a small plate on his forehead that has horns mirroring those in his hair. Dordoni's Arrancar outfit is customized to fit his eclectic personality, with fringes on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a poofy red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front which reveal his black undershirt. Personality In terms of personality, compared with the other Arrancar, he has a more goofy personality, similar to Don Kanonji's. He is much more serious in battle, however. During his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, he tries to goad him into using his Bankai, and later, his Hollow mask, using any means necessary, even as far as attacking Nel Tu, in hopes of earning his former position back by defeating Ichigo at full power. He notes that he is aware of Aizen's lack of real concern for the Espada, but desires to "stand at the top" again (which is similar to Aizen's own motivation for his actions).Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 7 Unlike other Arrancar, he notably refers to Aizen as "Aizen-dono" as opposed to "Aizen-sama" ("-dono" being less respectful than "-sama", but more respectful than "-san"). Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 1 Dordoni has a tendency of referring those younger than him by the Spanish word that corresponds to them such as, calling Ichigo , Nel and the Exequias Leader as . Despite his strong desire to rise in power and glory, he is not without some honor. After his fight with Ichigo, he developed respect for Ichigo's abilities and discreetly made Ichigo leave in hopes of Ichigo becoming a true warrior and even willingly holds off Ichigo's pursuers.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 12-17 When commenting on Ichigo's code of honor and how he fights to protect others, he comments that Ichigo reminds him of the Holy Mother. Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 4 History Dordoni was previously an Espada in Aizen's army, but was demoted from his rank as an Espada after Aizen acquired the Hōgyoku. His former rank as an Espada is unknown. He was demoted to the 103rd Arrancar and a Privaron Espada. Plot Hueco Mundo arc Dordoni sneaks up on Ichigo Kurosaki and Nel Tu when they enter an area called Tres Cifras in Las Noches. However, he is quickly found out by Ichigo, who tells Dordoni to reveal himself. He does so, but only because he ends up tripping off of the beam he was standing on. Dordoni shows himself to them, but Ichigo doesn't take him seriously due to his appearance. Dordoni says that they simply have different styles and that it doesn't really matter since he will be defeated soon anyway. He then introduces himself to them and reveals that he's the 103 Arrancar. Ichigo is surprised at this since all Arrancar are supposed to only have 1-2 digits for their numbers. Dordoni asks him why he has a look of pity in his eyes and Ichigo tells him it's because he seems incredibly weak. Dordoni is shocked by this and tells him to test him if he's weak or not, but not to come crying to him later.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, pages 6-13 Dordoni decides to get serious and is able to cut Ichigo's left shoulder and appear behind him. Ichigo fires off a Getsuga Tenshō against Dordoni, but he easily destroys it by simply kicking it and tells Ichigo not to judge people by their appearances.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, pages 17-21 He then tells Ichigo that he's a Privaron Espada, someone who used to be an Espada in the past.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 1-2 He then goes to attack Ichigo by kicking him, but he blocks the blow with his Zanpakutō. Dordoni attacks him again and knocks him through a wall into another room of Las Noches. Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 4-6 .]] Dordoni immediately attacks him again and knocks him into one of the pillars in the room. He mocks Ichigo by telling him that his reactions are slow, his defense is weak, and he can't even adapt to changes in footing. He suggests to him that he uses his Bankai since as of right now there is no way for him to win. Ichigo explains to him that he won't since he will only use his Bankai against people who are actual Espada. He then attacks Dordoni, but his Zanpakutō is easily blocked by his leg. Dordoni then warns Ichigo not to underestimate him and goes into his Resurrección, Giralda. He tells Ichigo to prepare himself and charges at him by spinning and forming a cyclone. Ichigo barely dodges the technique and Dordoni appears behind him. He then forms multiple cyclones around him and sends them after Ichigo, who can't keep up with the cyclone's speed. The cyclones then attack Ichigo while he's on the ground and the battle turns towards Dordoni's favor.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 7-19 Ichigo is completely overwhelmed by Dordoni, who tells him to use his Bankai yet again. Ichigo reiterates that he needs to save his Reiatsu for stronger opponents and Dordoni tells him that he shouldn't be thinking like that and attacks Ichigo with one of his cyclone's and is able to hold him in the air with it. He then tells Ichigo to use his Bankai, but he uses Getsuga Tenshō instead to destroy the cyclone holding him in the air. He then appears behind Dordoni and attacks him, but his blow is easily blocked by his arm. Dordoni then attacks Ichigo and fires off a Cero at him. However, Nel gets in the way of his Cero and ends up sucking up the Cero in her mouth. She then fires the Cero back at Dordoni and tells him not to do anything bad to Ichigo. However, this barely does anything to Dordoni as he uses a cyclone to attack Nel. He then attempts to finish her off with another Cyclone, but Ichigo goes into his Bankai and stops the blow while at the same time cutting Dordoni's left shoulder. He apologizes to him for making him wait, and Dordoni states that he's been waiting for this.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, pages 14-29 Ichigo picks up Nel and apologizes to her for being foolish and thinking that he could only use Bankai against the Espada. However, Dordoni tells him he was smart to restrain himself since it's important for people who seek strength. Ichigo tells him that it's not something you should take to the point where your allies end up getting hurt and Dordoni tells him he reminds him of a saint. Dordoni then reveals that he knows about Ichigo's Hollowfication and that it's something he wants to see as well. He sends a cyclone towards Ichigo, but he easily destroys it. He commends Ichigo on his Reiatsu, but states that he wants to see his full strength and that he'll use any means necessary. He then appears behind Ichigo and attempts to kill Nel, but his blow is stopped just in time. Dordoni states that since Ichigo's objective is to protect his friends and his own objective is to see him at full strength, he will simply attack his friends to get what he wants. Ichigo asks him if he's ashamed of this and Dordoni says that he is not, and that not being able to see him at full strength is a shame that outweighs all other shames. Ichigo decides to bring out his Hollow mask and puts Nel down. He tells Dordoni that he will only see it for a second and brings out his mask. As Dordoni begins to happily laugh at finally being able to see him at full strength, Ichigo disappears and a huge cut across Dordoni's body appears causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Ichigo reappears and takes off his Hollow mask and restates that Dordoni would only see it for a second.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, pages 1-19 As he's unconscious, Dordoni thinks to himself that he knew that he would be kicked out of the Espada once Sōsuke Aizen got the Hōgyoku, but he still decided to serve under him. He is suddenly woken up by Nel, who is drooling on his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 1-2 Dordoni gets away from Nel and asks her why she's doing that. Ichigo explains that her saliva has healing powers and Nel demonstrates by putting her finger down her throat and throwing up. Dordoni tells her that it's vomit, but she insists it isn't. Dordoni then tells Ichigo that he got trounced by him and that all throughout the battle he felt that he could win. He then states that he only wanted to fight him at full strength so he might get recognized by Aizen and be able to return to the Espada. He then admits that his feelings haven't changed and gets back up to fight. Ichigo tells him he's too injured to fight, but Dordoni ignores him and goes to attack. Ichigo simply slashes across Dordoni's body while breaking his Zanpakutō as well and leaves the room he's in along with Nel to get further in Las Noches. Dordoni then says that "you're just in time", and a bunch of people with skulls as their faces appear. He welcomes them as the Exequias and they tell him they are under orders to kill the wounded intruders. Dordoni asks who ordered them too and they say that they cannot tell him. The Exequias then tell Dordoni that since his Zanpakutō is broken and his body is in bad shape, there is no way for him to fight them off. Despite this, Dordoni still tries to battle them. As he does this he thinks to himself about Ichigo and thanks him for using his Hollow mask despite not needing to. He then thinks about things that Ichigo should do further in Las Noches before getting cut down and killed by the Exequias.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 4-17 Later, in a conversation with Szayelaporro Granz, Sōsuke Aizen mentions that Ichigo's Reiatsu records were extracted from Dordoni.Bleach manga; Chapter 255, page 9 Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Dordoni appears to have little interest in actually utilizing his Zanpakutō in battle, preferring to attack foes unarmed with what appears to be an entirely kick-based martial art similar to savate. During his battle against Ichigo, he proved more than capable of handling Ichigo's Shikai with only his feet.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 4-11 * : A technique that allows Dordoni to use a backward kick that's powerful enough to dissipate Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, page 20 Cero: Like many Arrancar, Dordoni is capable of firing red Cero blasts. He does this by performing a series of rapid arm movements before forming a pentagon with his index and pinky fingers and then creating it in the middle.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, pages 20-21 Bala: Dordoni is capable of firing Bala blasts from his hand. Sonído Expert: He also seems to be highly proficient with Sonído. Hierro: Throughout his fight against Ichigo, Dordoni showed a respectfully powerful steel skin, capable of countering Ichigo's sword attacks with heel-kicks and sustaining no injuries. Dordoni was even able to take Nel's Cero Doble with only minor injuries (albeit Nel was in her much weaker child form).Bleach manga; Chapter 252, pages 9 & 16 High Spiritual Power: As a former Espada, Dordoni has some considerable spiritual energy. As a former Espada member, Dordoni is very powerful, revealing that he (among the other Privaron Espada) is stronger than most of the other Arrancar, only being outclassed by the current Espada. Despite the pride he takes in his abilities, however, he admitted (in his thoughts) that Ichigo probably could have beaten him with his Bankai alone. Zanpakutō Dordoni blade takes the form of a standard sized katana with a purple hilt and green sheath with a long downward-curved cross-guard. *'Resurrección': Its released command is . Dordoni is able to release his sealed power even when his sword is only partially unsheathed. When Giralda is released, Dordoni grows large horns on his shoulders and armor that starts at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask also extends, framing his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 12-13 :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Cyclones': While released, two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering his legs, which keeps him hovering in the air and add extra force to his kicks. In addition, two bird-like extensions jut out from these cyclones, which are used to execute long-range strikes, though Dordoni is also capable of manifesting many more if the need arises. It is unknown if the extensions are sentient, as they appear to be serpent-like Hollow. The extensions were not especially durable, as they could be cut by Getsuga Tenshō, and Tensa Zangetsu, so they were mostly used for offensive purposes. They can also easily be regenerated, regardless of the amount of damage they receive. :* :a technique that allows Dordoni to use one of its tornado creatures to trap an opponent in its jaws. This way he can control his opponent for further attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, pages 6-7 :* : a technique that allows Dordoni to generate wild and powerful tornadoes from which multiple tornado bird creatures manifest.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 10 :*'Flight': Dordoni was capable of flying around the area using Giralda, as opposed to using Sonído to travel on air, but can still be reached using Shunpo or projectile attacks. Appearances in Other Media Dordoni appears in a few of the new Bleach video games. He first appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 and returns in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and Bleach: Heat the Soul 7. In both games, he is able to use his Resurrección as his special attack, sending out two cyclones to attack the opponent in the air. Quotes * (To Ichigo Kurosaki)"Your feet aren't something you should be going out of your way to confirm with your eyes."Bleach manga; Chapter 251, page 7 * "The only way to overcome cruelty is to become cruelty itself." * (To Ichigo Kurosaki after being healed by him)"I wanted to return to the Espada. The Espada are Aizen's loyal servants and Aizen probably thinks of them as nothing more than tools of war. I know that but once you've stood at the top, you can never forget the view. That place was indescribably comfortable. I thought that if I beat you at full power Aizen would once again notice me and I might be able to return to the Espada. That is why I urged you to Hollowify and my feelings haven't changed!! Why are you surprised? Healing the wounds of an enemy whose circumstances you don't even know means that you're prepared for a counter attack! Am I wrong?"Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 6-8 * "You are as sweet as the chocolate, niño!" * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Restraining yourself for the sake of battle, that's important for those who seek strength. I think it's a wonderful thing."Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 3 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki after trying to attack Nel Tu) "What is there to be angry about? If your objective is to "protect your friends" and my objective is to "defeat you at full strength", then what I'm going to aim for is not you, but that little Bebé. Nothing more."Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 9 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "But what I'm really ashamed of is not being able to fight you at your full strength!!! Compared to this, all other shames are nothing, niño."Bleach manga; Chapter 253, pages 10-11 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Injuries are in the mind, niño. If the will to fight is healed, then injuries to the body are of no consequence."Bleach manga; Chapter 254, page 9 * (About Ichigo Kurosaki) "Those who dwell here are like me and have no naivety. Do not hesitate to cut your foe. Do not think twice about dealing the final blow. And do not even think about healing the enemy's wounds. Leave the chocolate here. Become a demon, niño. Become strong like a demon. Become crafty like a demon. You must realize that there is no way to withstand ruthlessness other than by becoming ruthless. If you don't, niño…"Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 15-17 References Navigation de:Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio es:Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio fr:Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Privaron Espada Category:Male Category:Espada Category:Deceased Category:Sonído Experts